


Coming Home

by goodgonebetter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drift Compatibility, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Returning Home, Soulmates, mako and raleigh are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Mako likes her job, but there's nothing more satisfying than coming home to the one that she loves. A continuation of the Mako/Raleigh love story, because being drift compatible is a big freaking deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I wrote this after seeing PR Uprising and being downright offended by the lack of Mako/Raleigh content. Also the lack of Raleigh at all. And what they did to Mako??! Unacceptable. Anyways, Mako and Raleigh are an adorable married couple and you can't change my mind.

“General Mori? Is everything alright?” 

Mako Mori was pulled out of her wandering thoughts by her secretary. She had been staring at her computer screen without typing a single word. Her secretary, Angela, stood on the other side of her desk holding her tablet and a fresh cup of coffee. She was smiling, but Mako could see the worry on her face. Mako shook herself out of her thoughts and returned the smile.

“Yes, Angela, everything is fine. Just a little homesick.”

“I can only imagine. This conference has been a tough one, you must be ready to sleep in your own bed.” Angela set the coffee down on the desk, along with a small packet of sugar. Mako appreciated the sweet gesture, though she was sure she had drunk enough coffee for an entire lifetime.

“As soon as I finish these reports, that is.” 

“I’ll leave you to it, page me if you need anything.” Mako thanked her and Angela left the room, leaving the general alone in her vast office again. 

This last defense conference had only been a few days, but it felt like she had been away from months. Of course, there was still work waiting for her when she returned to the office. Mako wanted nothing more than to be back home in her husband’s arms. Raleigh messaged and called her almost hourly but there was nothing that could replace being in his warm presence. 

Mako sighed for the umpteenth time that evening and looked back at her computer screen.

“Just a few more reports, then I can go home.” She whispered to herself and got back to work.  

* * *

 

“All the reports have been organized, and I’ll have them all sent in first thing in the morning. I’ll make sure that your schedule is mostly clear for the next few days, General Mori.”

Angela walked and talked beside Mako, tapping at her tablet while she spoke. Mako’s driver walked in front of them, carrying her suitcase and bags as they headed to the car. Mako tried to pay attention to her assistant’s words, but she was just so tired. Her mind was focused on home, Raleigh, and their puppy Danger. 

“Thank you, Angela. I can’t tell you how helpful you’ve been.” 

The driver began loading the car and Angela rushed to open the backseat door for Mako.

“Of course, it’s a pleasure working with you.” 

Mako thanked her one more time before sliding into the back seat of the car. She sent a quick message to home before her driver started up the car.

“Any other stops tonight Miss Mori?”

“No. Home, please.”  

* * *

 

They lived away from the city, having their lavish house built on a countryside hill. It made for a long commute, but the peace and quiet was well worth it. Raleigh loved it, felt like he could actually heal out there away from the rush of city life. That was how a lot of their time was spent, healing from all the bruises life had given them. 

The stars were coming out by the time they exited the city and with the harsh lights behind them, Mako almost fell asleep on the drive. The only thing keeping her from dozing was her hunger for a home-cooked meal. About 45 minutes later, their house finally came into view. She smiled when she saw that the lights were on. Raleigh was waiting for her.

The car didn’t even make it into the driveway before the front door was opened. Raleigh stood in the doorway, and her smile only grew as she looked at him. Once the car stopped she quickly thanked her driver and opened her door before climbing out. Her short heels clicked on the pavement as she hurried to her husband. Raleigh met her in the middle and wrapped her in a warm hug. He lifted her up and spun around twice, both of them laughing in pure joy. Together again. Home again. 

“Missed you, missed you so much,” Raleigh muttered his words before giving her a gentle kiss. Mako returned the gesture and sentiment as Danger rushed out and circled around their feet. He was a peppy German Shepard, so excited that his mom was finally home! 

The driver left her bags by the door and said goodbye, driving off back to the city. Raleigh picked her up bridal style and headed back to the door. Mako faintly protested, giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“My stuff!”

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it. Your only job is to rest now, alright?” 

Raleigh carried her to their comfy living room and deposited her on her favorite big blue chair. He kissed her forehead before heading back to the door to grab her things. Danger rushed to take his place, jumping on her lap. Mako laughed and started petting him, cooing and making kissy noises at him. Once her things were inside, Raleigh was back beside her.

“How was it?” He kneeled down in front of her, grasping one foot and pulling off her shoe before going for the other. 

“Rocky at first, a lot of arguments. No one can seem to make a decision on these new security programs. But most things were smoothed over. Until the next one, at least.” Once her shoes were off, Raleigh moved to her thin stockings, rolling them down and gently pulling them off. Mako sighed in relief when he started massaging her feet. 

“I’m just happy to be home.”

“Happy that you’re home too. Please tell me you’re off of work tomorrow.”

“Just some conference calls and working from home.” Raleigh grinned, kissing her knee and continuing his massage. Mako had watched him fight more than a few times, but he was so gentle with her. Soft and kind, that was Raleigh to her. 

The past couple of years had gone by like this. After closing the portal, both had been offered promotions in the program. Mako had accepted it eagerly, wanting to throw herself into her work. Raleigh had declined and retired, weary and ready to finally rest. Their choices never strained their relationship because they knew exactly what the other needed. Instead, they made plans and made it work for both of them.

The decision to get married was an easy one, and more of a legal afterthought than anything. At first, they lived in a small apartment while Mako rose through the ranks. Before her promotion to Security General, they had decided on a house in the country and Raleigh quickly took to making it a home. Danger had been adopted recently, mostly to keep Raleigh company when Mako was away.

“You think you’re up for some dinner?” 

“I’ve been craving your cooking since I left.” 

Raleigh stopped his massage and stood up, taking her hands and helping her up.

“Why don’t you go and change, I’ll get the plates ready.” He kissed her cheek and sent her upstairs, Danger following close behind her.

When she reached their bedroom, she noticed her favorite pajamas were already laid out on their bed. Silk with black and grey stripes, they had been a gift for their anniversary. She changed out of her clothes and slipped them on, tempted to jump into bed and hide under the comfy covers. But there was food downstairs, so she slipped on her house shoes and headed back towards the dining room. 

Raleigh had just finished setting down her plate when she arrived downstairs. Pork chops with macaroni, corn and mashed potatoes, Raleigh’s dinner specialty. He had also poured both of a them a glass of water and another glass of wine. The dining room and kitchen area was spotless, like it was in a model home that hadn’t been used. Mako sat down and grabbed a fork while Raleigh sat down beside her. 

“So, what kind of trouble did you two get into while I was away?” Mako asked before taking her first bite. Wonderful, as always. Raleigh loved to cook, it gave him a chance to keep his mind off things and pass the time.

“Same old stuff really. Yard work, walks, and a whole lot of laying around. I did some writing, but I just can’t get over this block.” Raleigh had been working on a book, expanding on the old journals he used to keep about his life as a Jaeger Pilot.

“You’ll get through it. If you want, I can help you work on it tomorrow.”

“I’d like that a lot, thank you.” Mako took his free hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing his hand. His skin was warm and soft on her lips, and his responsive chuckle made her smile. 

They finished up their dinner and Mako had never felt so full. She also never felt so sleepy, her eyes struggling to stay open while Raleigh finished up his meal. 

“How about we save desert for breakfast and get you to bed?” He stood and started clearing the table.

“Let me help.”

“No, no, no, I’ve got this. It’s the least I could do for our Security General. You head up, I’m right behind you alright?”

Mako didn’t fight, just stretched and yawned before getting up and heading upstairs. She went to the bathroom first to brush her teeth and wash her face. By the time she came out Raleigh was in the bedroom and undressing for bed. She came up behind him and hugged him, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades. He held her hands in his own and they just stood there for a moment. This was where she loved to be. Raleigh was her home, and Mako was his. 

“Missed you so much.” She whispered, and he turned in her hold so he could hug her back. He kissed the top of her head and leaned down until their foreheads touched. 

“So glad that you’re home.” 

He guided her into bed, lifting up the covers so she could get comfortable. He kissed her one more time before heading to the bathroom. Danger took that moment to hop onto the bed and find a spot at her feet. When Raleigh came and laid down Mako made herself comfy at his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she kissed him one more time.

“I love you.” She whispered to him.

“I love you too,” He whispered back and kissed her again.

Mako fell asleep quickly, full and happy, and Raleigh followed close behind.   

* * *

 

Mako woke up feeling better than she had in weeks. No blaring alarm yanking her out of bed, no meetings or emergencies. Just the sun peeking in through the curtains, Danger sleeping at her feet, and Raleigh’s calm breathing beside her. She turned to him, facing his bare back and watching him sleep for a moment. Mako slowly scooted over until she could touch him, fingers tracing up his spine. When she leaned up to kiss his shoulder she could hear his sleepy chuckle. Raleigh reached back and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

“Good morning Mako.”

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Always sleep better with you by my side.” They both had their fair share of nightmares and sleepless nights, but they were working on it together. 

Raleigh turned to lay on his back, pulling Mako over until she was straddling his waist. She let her hands wander on his chest and gently graze the scars there. His hands went to her waist, slipping under her shirt and caressing her skin. Their gazes locked and they could see themselves in each other’s eyes. All that love, that happiness and comfort. They didn’t even need words. They just knew.

Mako leaned down and kissed her husband’s forehead, trailing soft kisses down his face. Raleigh smiled and basked in the attention while his hands drew circles on her skin. 

“How long do I have you for?”

“I’ll have to start preparing for the call around noon.”

They both looked over at the clock. 8:15 in the morning. Raleigh contemplated in his head for a moment, thinking about how he could enjoy this time with his wife to the fullest.

“Why don’t we take Danger for a run, come back and take a quick shower, then I make you the best breakfast you’ve ever eaten?” 

“Even better than the last best breakfast you made me?”

“Even better.”

Mako chuckled, moving to rest her head over his heart.

“I’d love that. But, let’s just lay here for a while.” Raleigh hugged her close, rubbing her back slowly.

“Anything you want.”  

* * *

 

The weather outside was perfect for a morning run. Breathing in the fall air was so refreshing for Mako, especially after being cooped up for so long Both were dressed in old sweatpants and long sleeve shirts. They started their run straight out of the front door, Danger leading the charge down their usual route. Usually, Mako was out of the house and on the road to work long before this so Raleigh was often on his own. Now, they ran side by side as their dog sped ahead. It was a perfectly quiet morning.

They ran for about a mile before ending up at a small park. Danger took off to chase squirrels while the couple found a bench to sit on. They never had to worry about Danger; he rarely strayed far and always came back when Raleigh called. 

“When I retire, I think I’d like to live in the forest. Surrounded by trees. ” Mako said, leaning into Raleigh’s hold. 

“Yeah? I think we could make that happen.”

“In a cabin.” 

“I can learn how to build a cabin.”

“And we have to make room for Jake if he wants to visit.”

“Well…”

“Raleigh!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You know I love the kid, of course he can stick around. But what brought this retirement talk on. Is everything alright?”

“It’s just…this. Being with you and Danger. I love it so much, but it feels like I never have time. What I’m doing is important, and my job means so much to me. But I just wish I didn’t have to miss home so much.”

“Oh, baby.” Raleigh hugged her close, kissing her cheek. “I miss you so much when you’re gone, and I worry like hell, but you’re good at what you do. The world needs you, so I can’t be selfish. But the second you say that you’re done, I’m right behind you.” 

“I know, thank you.” They kissed and just sat for a while, until Danger seemed less hyper and ready to head home.  

* * *

 

Raleigh showered first while Mako made tea for breakfast. Despite her constant consumption of caffeine at work, the Mori-Becket household was coffee free. She poured two mugs, added lemon and honey, and left them both near the stove to stay warm. Just as she finished and started pouring food for Danger, Raleigh came down the stairs. His hair was still wet and he wore a sweater and pants with some comfy socks on his feet. 

“All yours.”

Mako walked upstairs, listening to Raleigh pick up pots and pans to start his work. She wondered what he was going to cook up, her mouth already watering at the thought. Her shower was supposed to be fast, but she really got lost in the comforting feeling of hot water cascading over her body. It wasn’t often that she got to indulge in anything but a quick, cold shower before work so she decided to take her sweet time. 

When she finally got out, she dried herself up with a fluffy towel before putting on one of Raleigh’s maroon sweaters and some leggings. As soon as she started the walk down the stairs she could smell sweet and savory coming from the kitchen.

“Thought you fell asleep on me.” Raleigh was currently flipping pancakes on the stove, tea already downed. The table was already set, with a platter of bacon, sausage and home fries just waiting for her. A bowl of fresh cut oranges, strawberries, and apples sat beside the platter, as did a pitcher of orange juice. If Raleigh had time to do all of this, Mako must have been in the shower longer than she thought. Her tea was waiting for her by her plate, cool enough that she could drink it in just a few gulps. She sat down in her chair while Raleigh brought a stack of pancakes to the table, balancing a dish of butter and a bottle of syrup. 

“I think I might need to sleep again after this.” Mako joked, leaning in to kiss Raleigh as a sweet thank you. They both started filling up their plates with food. Usually, Mako had to eat leftovers from the big meals that Raleigh made. They were always good, but nothing like eating it fresh out of the kitchen.

They ate together in a comfortable quiet, filling themselves up and “accidently” dropping some food on the floor for Danger. Mako started talking about the new Jaegers being built, the new designs and advancements that she had worked on herself. Raleigh loved to hear about the Jaegers even if he wasn’t a pilot anymore. He didn’t think that he could get in another machine like that. Mako felt similarly, but she still had a passion for the creation of Jaegers. It was something that would be a part of their lives forever. 

Raleigh mentioned a few things about what he was writing. He had started shortly after his retirement from the program, after retrieving the old journals he kept. It had been Yancy’s idea when they first joined, and Raleigh  found a lot of comfort in it even now. Writing was where he could find some peace for himself by confronting the past. It also filled a lot of the time that Mako was away and he was stuck in his own head. 

He was currently trying to write about his five years after the disastrous night when he lost Yancy and part of himself. 

“There was just…So much going through my head. I worked construction and moved around to get away from all this. Running from the memories. How do you even write that down?”

Mako took his hand, letting her thumb caress his skin. 

“This is your story and only you can tell it, Raleigh. I know it can be hard to talk about this thing, especially right after what happened to your brother, but you can take your time. I will always be here.”

She wanted to say more but was interrupted by her communicator ringing from the living. Both looked at the clock: 11:45.

“Duty calls.” Raleigh muttered, pulling her into a kiss before she walks over to answer the call. Mako picked up her communicator, greeting Angela as she walked upstairs to her office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes it hard to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the second half took no time at all because I love these two so much!

The conference call quickly went from cut and dry business to a cluster of confusion. Government officials and SDCC members were all speaking over each other and yelling every other minute. Mako, not one to raise her voice, often found herself getting lost in all the fuss. But she persisted and eventually got everyone quiet enough to actually listen to each other. Being part of the team that saved the world helped when you needed to get your point across. 

Two hours later, she hung up the call and checked her messages. Angela immediately sent her the notes from the call and confirmed that all her reports had been sent in. Mako sent a quick thank you and made a note to get her secretary something nice for her upcoming birthday. Finally done with work for the day she stepped out of her office and headed back downstairs. 

She found Raleigh on the living room couch, fast asleep. He had an old paperback novel in his hands and his reading glasses were still perched on his nose. Mako took a second to snap a picture with her phone before walking up to her husband. Gently, she removes his glasses and puts them, and the book, on the coffee table. Raleigh cracked one eye open before yawning loud and stretching. 

“Did the call go well?” He asked in that deep, sleepy voice that Mako loved so much. She laid down on top of him, and Raleigh wrapped his arms tight around her.

“Nothing is ever easy with the higher-ups, but we settled almost everything.”

“Good. I hope you told them not to bother you for the rest of the day. You’re off the clock.”

“I had Angela clear my schedule.” Mako rested her head on Raleigh’s chest, closing her eyes and relaxing into the softness of his sweater. 

“I think the first thing you should do with your freedom is take a nap.”

Mako was already asleep before she could agree with him. 

* * *

 

The next time she woke up, Mako was alone on the couch with a pillow under her head and a plush blanket over her body. She could hear Raleigh cooking and humming in the kitchen, and it smelled like he was making something delicious. After checking her phone, Mako noticed that she had only been asleep for about an hour. Still, she was starving now, and quickly got up to head into the kitchen. 

“Morning, sleepyhead. Sit, it’s almost ready.” Raleigh smiled at her fondly as she sat down at the dining table and drank the water that he left for her. Growing up, he had always been the one being taken care of. By his parents, and later by his big brother. Being able to take care of someone made him feel good. 

Raleigh brought both their plates to the table, and Mako was elated to find that he made them omelet rice. When they first moved in together, Mako had casually let it slip that it was one of her favorite foods. Raleigh had spent almost all of his free time searching for recipes, trying them out, and perfecting the dish. Even after all these years, it still filled her with joy every time he made it for her.

After their late lunch, Raleigh suggested that the couple take a walk. They put on their shoes and headed out through the back door. Their property spanned the hill that their house was built on and an acre of grass and trees. Raleigh had thought about building a little workshop out on the land but never got past the designing stage. Instead, he created a small outdoor fireplace that they liked to sit by and look up at the stars. 

They walked with their arms hooked together, taking in the cool air and the shining sun. Danger caught up with them and trotted behind. Unlike their morning run, this was just an easy stroll that Mako appreciated greatly. She imagined doing a walk like this every day, as fall turned into winter and so on and so forth. Her and Raleigh would spend the rest of their days with each other, writing or making things. 

Mako looked up at Raleigh, her handsome life partner. The blonde hair on his head and beard had little bits of grey in them, which Mako loved. His bright eyes and beautiful smile made her heart flutter even now. Raleigh looked down at her, raising his eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” 

Raleigh smiled and stopped walking to face Mako. He took her hands in his own and leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you so much, Mako. I’m so happy that you’re home.” 

He hugged her close and Mako wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’m so glad that we found each other.”

No one could tell the two that they weren’t soulmates. From the moment they locked eyes that rainy day, their fates were sealed. They would protect and love each other until the end of time. 

They hugged for a long while, basking in the glow of their love. Danger barked and hopped around them, breaking them up so he could get some attention too. Both of them kneeled down to pet and love on their puppy. Soon enough they continued their walk, then headed back into their home.  

* * *

 

Mako washed the dishes while Raleigh started the laundry. Danger kept Mako company in the kitchen, watching her from his doggy bed. For a moment, Mako let herself dream. 

Before all of this, she had never thought about family life. Marriage never crossed her mind when she was young, and she thought that children would never be in her future. Now, she was grounded. It made her wonder, what would this house be like for a full family? She imagined the laughter and joy that could come with a child or two. It seemed… nice.

Raleigh came back up from the laundry room, came up behind Mako and hugged her. His kissed the top of her head.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I think… we should get another dog.”

Raleigh laughed, and Danger’s head popped up from his bed. 

“Yeah, you think so?”

Mako nodded, rinsing off the last of the dishes and drying her hands. Both of them headed back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Danger hopped up beside them and rested his head on Mako’s leg. 

“Maybe next time you have a day off we’ll visit a shelter and find ourselves a new pup?”

“I think that sounds like great idea. Give you and Danger even more company. And me one more reason to rush home.” 

“Sounds like a win-win to me.”

Mako snuggled into Raleigh’s side as he turned on their tv screen, quickly flicking past the news and monster movie marathons. They settled on a wildlife documentary, and Raleigh pulled a blanket over all three of them. 

“I could stay like this forever,” Raleigh whispered, kissing Mako’s cheek. He held her left hand, caressing the ring on her finger. 

“I never want to leave again Raleigh,” Mako laid her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and happy. “I just love being home.”

***

They picked an easy dinner, tossing the ingredients for a stew into a crockpot and letting it cook on the countertop. Raleigh turned on their stereo, playing some slow, calming music. It immediately made Mako think of their wedding. It was a small occasion, just a few close friends that were more like family. Jake, her little brother and best friend, walked her down the aisle. Herc officiated the whole thing and they practically ran to their reception. They didn’t dance often, but that night they swept each other off their feet. 

 

Now, they were slow dancing in their dining room, careful not to run into the table and chairs. Raleigh quietly hummed along to the music, leaning down and stealing a kiss every once in a while. 

 

They both had their fair share of losses in life, before and after meeting each other. At one point both of them thought they were too far gone to ever find peace like this. It wasn’t a quick fix when they found each other, even after they sealed the Breach. Still, they stood by each other and were finally able to heal themselves. Their love wasn’t a bandage, it was the soil that helped them grow. At least, that’s what Raleigh would say, in his terribly cheesy way of making Mako blush.  

* * *

 

After dinner, Mako got ready for bed and set out her clothes for tomorrow. Just a simple grey suit with a blue button-up and black flats. She was hanging it up on the closet door when Raleigh came in with the last of the clean, well-folded laundry. They made quick work of putting it all away and settled back on top of the blankets of their bed. 

 

“Back to work tomorrow, huh?” 

  
Mako sighed, hiding her face in Raleigh’s chest. He gently stroked her hair. He didn’t want her to leave again, but duty calls. 

 

“Just stay safe out there, alright? And come home to me.”

 

“Always.”  

* * *

 

Mako’s alarm forced her out of bed at 6 am and she turned it off as fast as she could. Raleigh shuffled a little bit, but stayed asleep, and so did Danger. Mako rolled out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. After taking a cold shower and drying her hair she went back into the room to get dressed. 

 

Raleigh woke up just as she was slipping her blazer on and grabbing her briefcase. 

 

“Leaving already?”

 

“The car will be here soon, I can’t be late.”

 

“Let me make you some breakfast first.”

 

“Sleep. I won’t even have time to eat it.” Mako sat on the bed to give him a hug and a kiss, while simultaneously pushing him back down so he’d go back to sleep. 

 

“I’ll call you when I get to the office. I love you.”

 

“Love you. Left you something on the counter.”

 

Raleigh fell back asleep as soon as Mako stood away from the bed. She made her way down to the kitchen and spotted a brown paper bag just as her driver pulled into their driveway. She grabbed it and headed out the door. 

 

“Good morning, General Mori.” Her driver opened up the backseat door and Mako slipped inside. As they started the long drive to the city, she opened up the paper bag. 

 

Inside was a blueberry muffin wrapped in blue cellophane and a folded note. Mako unwrapped the muffin and took a bite. Delicious! She set the muffin down so she could open up the note.

 

_ Dear Mako, _

 

_ Good morning to my greatest love. Since you probably told me not to make you breakfast, I wanted you to have something for the drive. I just hope that work is as stress-free and as safe as possible. Danger and I will be waiting for you. Call me when you get to the office! _

 

_ Love, Raleigh _

 

Mako laughed, her smile big and bright, and held the note to her chest. 

 

She couldn’t wait to come home again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this story! I'm kind of in love with domestic Mako/Raleigh now and want to write some more. Let me know what you want to see! If you like this, check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/moonlitedelite)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know! Also, check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/moonlitedelite)


End file.
